El sueño de Lizet
by BlackSoulFox
Summary: Lizet es una joven militar que sueña con conseguir su lugar en el mundo, pero para lograrlo deberá luchar contra los problemas que le pondrá la vida, se detendrá y caerá con su destino, o decidirá levantarse y luchar por lo que ama?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Las estrellas

Lizet Ackerman, una joven de 16 años, tenía el cabello castaño largo, no era muy alta (media 1.56), ojos color olivo siempre detrás de unas gafas con montura dorada; Lizet estaba en las líneas del ejército de las cuales se había graduado hacia un año; no haber entrado en ellas sería una deshonra al ser la hija de 2 soldados importantes en la milicia: Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zöe. Se encontraba de vacaciones en su pueblo natal, no quería ser un estorbo en la casa así que ayudaba con las compras a su madre. Iba camino al mercado cuando un compañero militar la detuvo en el camino.

-Soldado- dijo serio- ¿A dónde tan linda?- dicho esto echo una risotada.

-Cállate- contesto riendo la muchacha, era Marcelo, su mejor amigo, cabello dorado que brillaba con el sol y hermosos ojos azules que parecían el cielo- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué tan grosera? ¿No puedo acompañar a mi compañera del ejército en un día normal?

Lizet y Marcelo se conocían desde la infancia ya que él era el hijo de Erwin Smith, el jefe de sus padres, pero nunca se habían atrevido a hablarse; cuando Lizet entro al ejército estaba en el mismo escuadrón que él y comenzó a charlar con ella y no tardaron en hacerse amigos.

-¿No te aburre esto?- pregunto Marcelo

-¿Aburrirme qué?

-La vida que llevas…

-Siempre ha sido divertida para mí.

Marcelo la tomo de la mano y la empujo a un callejón, se acercó a ella para besarla, Lizet no se opuso, esperaba ese beso; Marcelo podía oler el perfume de Lizet…

-¿Liz? ¿Estás aquí?- dijo una voz que se podía oír junto al callejón.

Lizet sobresaltada lanzo a Marcelo al piso y salió del callejón rápidamente. Al salir se topó cara a cara con Alphonse, su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Alphonse- dijo la muchacha queriendo disimular- ¿Me buscabas?

-Ya te dije que me llames Al- contesto el, se conocían por el trabajo de sus padres, casi todos sus amigos tenían algo que ver con la milicia ya que toda su familia se dedicaba a eso- ¿Qué hacías adentro del callejón?

-Se me callo una pulsera

-Mentirosa, tú no usas pulseras.

-Pues hoy me puse una y se me perdió.

Alphonse era alto (le sacaba 20 cm) era pelirrojo de ojo castaño, la madre de Lizet y el padre de Alphonse, Moblit, habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en la milicia. Alphonse se había enamorado de ella desde los 13 años pero ella solo lo veía como un amigo.

-¡Hola Lizi! ¡Hola Al! – llego muy quitado de la pena Marcelo

-Hola Mar- saludo Alphonse

-¿Me llamaste Lizi?- pregunto enojada la muchacha- ¡Ya te he dicho que me llamo Lizet!

-No es cierto, te llamas Beatriz- contesto burlándose

Lizet no lo pensó 2 veces y golpeo a Marcelo en el rostro mientras Alphonse se burlaba de el

-No sabía que te llamabas Beatriz- dijo aun riendo Alphonse

-Si llegas a decirme Beatriz sufrías el mismo destino que este iluso.

Se dio la media vuelta y fue a hacer las compras que le había encargado su madre, Marcelo no perdió la oportunidad y compro una roja blanca para la joven como disculpa. Lizet agradeció y se fue a su casa, su hermano Isaac estaba de expedición fuera de las murallas; le dejo el encargo a su madre y salió al patio de atrás a tumbarse en el pasto, el día estaba nublado, Lizet se sentó y alguien le hablo.

-Señorita, ¿qué hace en mi jardín?- dijo una voz masculina

-¡Papá!- grito Lizet feliz para darse la vuelta y abrazar a su padre – Te extrañe mucho

-Yo también a ti, tu madre te busca.

Lizet se levantó, se sacudió el vestido para no meter tierra a la casa y entro a la cocina, donde Hanji batallaba para no quemar la comida.

-Parece que esta noche hay fiesta- dijo Lizet al ver la cantidad de comida que hacia su madre

-En realidad si- dijo esquivando las gotas de aceite que brincaban del sartén.- Vienen mis compañeros de investigación, Armin, ¿te acuerdas del? Y Moblit. Así que cámbiate el vestido, será algo formal.

Lizet subió a su habitación, busco entre sus vestidos algo sencillo pero lindo, ninguno le gusto, así que fue a la habitación de su madre esperando que entre sus cosas que dejo en la casa encontrara un vestido no muy gastado, y de su talla. Encontró uno de seda liso, color azul pastel, era hermoso, fue a su habitación y se lo puso, no le quedaba grande. Cepillo su cabello y lo tomo en una alta cola de caballo, limpio sus gafas y bajo las escaleras.

La cena estaba en la estufa, Lizet encontró una nota escrita con tinta roja:

_"Levi:_

_¡Aléjate de la cocina!_

_Con amor, Hanji"_

Lizet rio y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, no paso tiempo cuando su Zöe bajo las escaleras arreglada y con Levi siguiéndola; tocaron la puerta 5 minutos después, Lizet fue a abrir, el primero en llegar fue Armin con su esposa Christa y sus 2 hijos, unos minutos después llego Moblit y su hijo Alphonse. La cena ocurrió normal, cuando terminaron Lizet se levantó e invito a Alphonse al jardín de atrás, se tumbó en el jardín a observar las estrellas, invito a Alphonse a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿No te parece hermoso?- dijo ella- Adoro ver estrellas.

-Es lindo -Contesto muy serio Alphonse- ¿Por qué eres amiga de ese idiota?

-Oye, ¿tan duro el golpe?- dijo ella riendo- No sé, es agradable y lindo conmigo; y no te quejes también es tu amigo- y bajando la voz añadió- También no es feo…

-Al, ¿te gusta Liz?- dijo Rosa, la hija menor de Armin, debía tener unos 8 años- ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo como tomate?

-Yo no me puse rojo como un tomate.- dijo poniéndose más rojo aun- Como si ella pudiera gustarme…

Lizet rio, estar con Alphonse siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, era muy lindo y su cabello pelirrojo era llamativo, "como el de un petirrojo" pensaba la muchacha, era raro encontrar pelirrojos en las murallas y aún más uno con un color tan vivo, en un mar de gente podía ser encontrado fácilmente.

Un rato después los invitados se fueron y Lizet fue a dormir, se quitó el vestido y se puso una camisa y un short, se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormida en un cerrar de ojos. Se despertó muy temprano, se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón y bajo las escaleras; en la mesa estaba Levi poniéndose una venda en la mano, se había quemado intentando cocinar.

-Papá- dijo Lizet tomando la venda- Yo te ayudo, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-Nada, solo quería hacerme un café, pero tire la olla y me callo el agua encima, tengo que limpiar eso

Lizet termino de vendarlo y se levantó a ver el tiradero que había hecho su padre, ¿era posible que hiciera semejante reguero solo por un café? Lizet esquivo el reguero y tomo una manzana para salir corriendo de casa, tenía que disfrutarlo, al día siguiente tendría que volver a la base militar, para ser muy temprano en la mañana había mucha gente en las calles, Lizet paseo toda la tarde en el pueblo hasta que callo la noche y volvió a el complejo militar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Lluvia y margaritas

La mañana llego y las actividades del día con ella, al levantarse todos los soldados tenían que ir a desayunar antes de comenzar el entrenamiento; Lizet se vistió con su uniforme militar y fue a desayunar, se sentó junto a Amber, su mejor amiga en la milicia, tenía el cabello castaño claro y un buen cuerpo, cualquiera se preguntaría por que una mujer tan bonita está dentro de la milicia.

-Buenos días Liz- saludo como siempre- Desde aquí se te nota la almohada.

-Que graciosa- contesto riendo- ¿Cómo estás?

Llegaron a sentarse 2 personas más, Marcelo y Alphonse, cualquiera dirían que estos 2 eran mejores amigos porque siempre estaban juntos, pero no habían evitado golpearse unas veces por diferencias.

-Hola chicas- saludo Alphonse.

-Buenos días- saludo cayéndose de sueño Marcelo, era raro verlo así.

-Noches querrás decir- dijo Lizet picándole una costilla para que se levantara- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-No dormí…- dicho esto callo sobre la mesa y comenzó a roncar

-Me divertiré un poco- dijo Alphonse tomando un plato vacío de metal y poniéndolo sobre la cabeza del muchacho- ¡SOLDADO SMITH!

-¿Eh?- dijo levantando la cabeza, pero golpeo con el plato de metal junto en la cabeza- Ah…- se quejó sobándose la cabeza mientras Alphonse se reía- ¡No es gracioso! ¡En cuanto tenga la oportunidad también te golpeare!

Terminado el desayuno fueron a una junta con el sargento Armin Arlette, los soldados se formaron y esperaron las palabras del sargento.

-Buenos días cadetes- saludo- En 3 días partiremos a una expedición fuera de las murallas, nos dividiremos en 2 secciones, yo iré con un grupo asignare a un soldado a comandar el otro grupo. Soldado Smith usted comandara ese otro grupo. Eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Lizet estaba separada de Marcelo, pero desde hay podía ver la preocupación del muchacho, cualquiera que lo conoce por primera vez diría que es un idiota presumido pero en realidad era buena persona y se preocupaba por los demás, solo que gustaba de payasear. Cuando rompieron filas Lizet fue corriendo a hablar con su amigo.

-Felicidades- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- Si te eligieron es por que debes ser un buen líder.

-¿Enserio crees eso?- pregunto el devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, eres de los mejores soldados, puede que un día te asciendan y seas el Comandante General

-Creo que primero me da un paro cardiaco.

-No bromees de eso.

El día paso muy rápido y llego la hora de cenar, los soldados volvieron a reunirse en el comedor, la mayoría había cambiado su traje de militar por ropa normal; Lizet usaba vestidos sin mangas, estaba llena de cicatrices de quemaduras de un incendio varios años atrás y no le molestaba mostrar sus cicatrices, ya que esconderlas demostraría que vive atada al pasado. La cena paso normal y llego la hora de dormir, Lizet y Amber dormían juntas en la misma habitación.

-Liz- le hablo- ¿Te gusta Marcelo?

-¿G…gustarme?- contesto poniéndose roja como un tomate- ¿En el sentido romántico?

-Sí, vamos, no me digas que no, siempre están juntos, recordare esta plática cuando te cases con él.

-Espera, espera. ¿Ya quieres casarme? Deberías ir más lento, bueno, eres mi amiga y no te mentiría, en realidad sí, es muy lindo y buena persona…

-Deberías decláratele ya que él no es bueno para eso.

-Cállate- Lizet lanzo una almohada sobre la cara de su amiga y se fue a dormir

Los 2 siguientes días pasaron muy rápido desarrollando táctica y entrenando, la mañana de la expedición estaba lluviosa y las nubes no parecían querer despejar el cielo, los soldados montaron sus caballos y atravesaron la gran muralla; el mundo fuera de ella era diferente, las plantas crecían libremente, el aire que le olía en ese lugar era libre, salir de las murallas era dejar todo atrás, nada se comparaba a eso; cualquiera pensaba eso hasta el primer titán que aparecía, pero esa mañana no había ningún titán a la vista.

Aparte de los novatos habían 3 grupos de soldados que ya habían salido antes de la muralla; el objetivo de la misión era ir a la zona boscosa a 45 km de las murallas donde los soldados cuentan hay un cementerio de titanes. Los primeros titanes no tardaron en aparecer, Armin dio la orden de atacar a los titanes, los soldados dejaban los caballos para matar titanes, no tardo en romperse la formación y cada grupo luchar por su cuenta; Lizet evito tener contacto con los titanes y escapo al bosque junto con su escuadrón, no sabían que había titanes escondidos y estos los atacaron, Marcelo estaba espantado, la muerte de un compañero significaba un golpe duro para él. La situación era difícil, había soldados heridos, pensaba que ese era su fin. De pronto llegaron unos soldados a distraer a los titanes y dejar el paso libre, Marcelo no lo paso por alto y dio la orden de salida. Al llegar con los demás escuadrones se dio la orden de retirada, había muchos heridos como para seguir adelante.

En las carretas estaban los heridos que no podían moverse junto a los cadáveres, Alphonse estaba herido así que Lizet subió a la carreta y lo comenzó a curar porque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre; tenía una grave herida en el tórax, lo que podía hacer era vendar la herida.

-Al, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Marcelo desde su caballo

-Que me muero…

Tardaron una hora en llegar a la muralla, la lluvia volvió a comenzar mientras atravesaban las grandes puertas, esa expedición había sido un fracaso total, humillados los soldados bajaban la cabeza. Algunas personas se acercaban para buscar a sus familiares, unos corrían a recibirlos, otras recibían la trágica noticia de que su familiar había fallecido.

Llevaron a los heridos al hospital de la milicia, Alphonse seguía perdiendo sangre, los doctores y enfermeras estaban muy ocupados con otros pacientes más graves que solo habían podido ponerlo en una habitación; Lizet estaba sentada en una silla junto a él y Marcelo observaba el paisaje desde la pequeña ventana que estaba en la habitación.

-Estás perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo Lizet mientras revisaba las vendas- Marcelo, ve a ver si puede venir alguien, si no busca hilo, aguja y una gasa.

-Está bien- Marcelo asintió y salió de la habitación sin hacer preguntas, volvió a los minutos con una bandeja- Todos están ocupados, una enfermera me grito que yo no hiciera nada, le explique que eras tú la que lo iba a hacer pero siguió gritándome, pero paso tu madre me reconoció y le dijo a la enfermera que te dejara hacer lo que fueras a hacer.

-Gracias- Lizet tomo la bandeja y la puso a un lado de ella, levanto la cobija que tapaba a Alphonse y le comenzó a quitar las vendas- Alphonse, no tengo anestesia y tampoco soy buena en esto, va a doler pero si te dejo así te vas a morir- Lizet comenzó a poner puntos en la herida, Alphonse gritaba cada vez que la aguja entraba en su carne; cuando iban a la mitad Lizet paro, las manos le temblaban, los gritos de Alphonse la ponían nerviosa.

-Liz, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Marcelo preocupado, ella no respondió, tomo aire y asintió. Marcelo tomo una cobija que estaba cerca la hizo royo y la puso en la boca de Alphonse- Si quieres gritar muerde esto.

Después de eso Lizet pudo terminar la sutura, salió de la habitación a tomar aire y lavarse, no se sentía bien estando sucia. Cuando salió del baño un soldado la detuvo.

-Soldado Ackerman ¿no?- Pregunto, Lizet asintió con la cabeza- No encontramos a la familia del soldado Streiss, así que le daremos la noticia a usted, falleció en batalla.

Falleció, esas palabras cayeron como un golpe directo al estómago, su amiga, Amber… Lizet apoyo una mano en la pared y otra en su cara, era mentira, sintió como las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. El soldado se había ido, la gente pasaba junto a ella, nadie hacia o decía algo, era normal ver a alguien así en un hospital. Tomo fuerzas y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la habitación de Alphonse, estaba pálida, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre el sillón, Marcelo corrió a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto asustado

-A…Amber…- Fue la única palabra que broto de la joven antes de caer en llanto, Marcelo la abraso, no era necesario que explicara más; una enfermera entro a revisar a Alphonse, Lizet y Marcelo salieron del hospital, en la plaza preparaban las hogueras para quemar los cuerpos.

Lizet fue al jardín que cuidaba Amber fuera de la habitación donde dormían, Lizet recordó aquella vez que Amber cuidaba el jardín.

-Sabes, si algún día llego a morir, me gustaría usar un vestido blanco y sostener margaritas- sonrió y volteo a ver a Lizet- Si muero primero, ¿cumplirás mi sueño?

Lizet asintió y sonrió. Nunca esperaba que ella tuviera que cumplir el deseo de su amiga…

Corto un ramo de margaritas, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y camino hacia donde estaban los cadáveres, un grupo de soldados los revisaban, anotaban nombre y causa de muerte. Lizet pidió permiso para buscar el cadáver de su amiga, cuando la encontró palideció y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Sabes- dijo acercándose a ella- Nunca pensé que tuviera que cumplir tu sueño, bueno, espero que estés soñando algo lindo- se quitó el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello y limpio la sangre que salía de su boca, debió haber muerto al haberse golpeado con algo fuertemente, acomodo sus manos en el pecho y entre ellas coloco el ramo de margaritas.- Adiós

Lizet se levantó y fue a abrazar a Marcelo, el hacerlo la hacía sentir mejor; más tarde las hogueras estuvieron listas y los soldados procedieron a hacer la quema, Lizet observaba mientras observaba como su amiga se iba. Terminado comenzó a llover, los soldados cubrían sus cabezas, Lizet tenía la vista puesta junto a una hoguera, cubrió su cabeza y se acercó, se podía ver una margarita sobre un trozo de tela donde se podía ver las alas de la libertad, Lizet lo recogió y camino hacia el edificio, sabiendo que su amiga la cuidaba.


End file.
